The Ugly Truth: The unofficial sequal to Casablanca
by TheBagginses24601
Summary: (Not done) Rick's cafe is in business again after the death of Major Strasser. Rick is getting over Ilsa once again as she leaves with Lazlo to america, The Gestapo is on Rick's tail for Strasser's death and he has to play the saint again when a Czech Jewish woman and her husband confront Rick looking for asylum.
1. Here we go again

Casablanca:

The ugly truth

Rick's Café American is back in full business again and is packed with the usual lot; gamblers, Germans, Moroccan and French citizens and refugees. Yes, the refugees still flow through Casablanca as a final stop before they reach Lisbon, then their path to America.

Captain Renault sits in the gambling room of the café, and would often take breaks to flirt with the woman at the bar or to have a drink. But often he would take his drinks to the table with him, or the woman, or even both depending on his mood. Sam was playing his piano and singing joyfully to the customers as they clapped and cheered him. An exhausted looking woman wandered into the café with her husband, the couple didn't stop to talk to anybody, or to even have a drink. The woman tensed up when she passed two German officers drinking at the bar, but despite the uncomfortable atmosphere, she walked up to the bartender who gave her a warm smile.

"Hello sir, I'm looking for monsieur Rick. Is he available?" She kept her voice down so the Germans don't here her.

"No mademoiselle, I'm afraid he's busy right now but you can see Captain Renault, he's over there" He pointed into the gambling room at the police prefect. "Do you want a drink?"

"No thank you" She quickly walked over to the table where Renault sat. "Excuse me Captain Renault?"

"Yes Madame, what do you need?" Not taking his eyes off his cards.

"We are looking for Monsieur Rick, it's urgent."

"I'm afraid he's rather busy right now, he asked not to be disturbed. What is your business with him?"

"Our business is our own sir, I'm afraid." she stammered "But it's very important we see him as soon as possible."

Captain Renault sighed and looked at the young woman. "I'll see to it at once, just let me cash in my chips" and he led her out of the room.

Rick sat at his desk in his office staring into a shot glass, it was damp with whiskey after his last 7 shots, and he filled it to take his 8th, staring at a photograph on his desk. It was a picture of Ilsa and him, while they were in Paris. She was in America with Victor Lazlo now and he wondered how they were doing, not that he cared much for Lazlo. He shook his head

"America" He said to himself. "So what, there's better places to live" and he filled his glass again.

There was a knock on the door and Rick quickly hid the photograph in his desk. "Come in!"

Captain Renault opened the door "There's a woman here to see you, she says it's urgent." He strides over to his desk. "Be careful with this one Rick" he winked and walked out of the room. "He's ready for you mademoiselle" and shut the door behind him.

"Well sit down" Said Rick, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Monsieur Rick" she said thoughtfully, "I heard you are a very charitable man, that you help people. My husband and I come from Czech-Slovakia and… well you see we are Jews, and the Germans don't treat us very well there, they discriminate us and even try to kill us. Oh sir please if.. If you could just grant us asylum for a week at least, until we can get to Lisbon.. We'd be very grateful."

Rick paused and shook his head. "Do you know how hard it is to get out of here? Why I've been here for years and do you know how dangerous it is to shelter people that the Germans are looking for? I had to do that a week ago, and I nearly lost my saloon and even my life."

The woman's mood changed from sincerity to mere desperation. "Oh please sir, just a week. We have nowhere else to go, or else the Germans will take us away."

"What makes you think they won't snatch you here?"

"We.. we don't. But we need to take our chances, please sir.. one week is all we ask."

"How old are you and your husband"

"I'm twenty-four, and he's twenty –two, we aren't ready to die sir.. we just got married"

Rick looked down at his shot glass again, filled it and sighed. "One week, I'll find you two a room upstairs, don't talk to anybody you don't know"

"Oh thank you sir, bless you" she grabbed his hand and kissed it.

Rick quickly pulled his hand away and wiped it on his pants. "Do you understand?"

"Oh yes sir, completely. What about that policeman?"

"Captain Renault? He's fine, I'd trust him with my life."

"Thank you so much Monsieur Rick, I knew you'd turn around. I will inform my husband."

Rick watched her leave the room as he sat down at his desk again, he remembered all the trouble that he had to go through having to shelter Victor Lazlo from the Nazis and how much trouble Major Strasser had caused them both. He shook his head and pulled out the photograph of Ilsa.

"Here I go again, it never ends does it?" He put the picture on the desk and raised his shot glass. "Here's looking at you kid" and drank the rest of the night away.


	2. An uncomfortable encounter

In the morning the Café was virtually empty, as it was every morning. Rick woke up with his head throbbing sitting at his desk, he squinted as a man opened up the curtains and bright sunlight blasted his hung-over face.

"Mr. Rick there you are, you left the saloon unlocked all night" It was Sam; he wiped up the spilled liquor off the desk and put the empty bottle in the trash can.

"What's the worst that could happen" asked Rick holding his aching head.

"This is the third night you've done this, is Mrs. Lund troubling you again?"

Rick looked down at his desk noticing the photograph that he forgot to put away. "She's better off where she is, Lazlo will take care of her." And he walked out of the room

Rick was going down the stairs when he saw the Jewish woman from the night before cleaning the bar counter; she looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Good morning monsieur Rick, we slept well last night. You have a beautiful café." 

"Thanks" he sat down at the bar

"How silly of me, I never told you my name. My name is Helga, Helga Hotchsfeld." And she offered him a hand.

Rick shook it "You came a long way to get here, when did you leave home?"

"We left Czechoslovakia for France, we settled in until the Germans invaded them too. We wanted to go to Britain but my husband was certain they would be invaded too, so we decided to go to America and this was our only way. We have come a long way indeed, and so far we have been lucky."

"Good morning darling" Helga looked up at the stairwell and saw a tall young man with glasses come down the stairs, he smiled at both of them, when he got to the bar he kissed her on the lips and smiled at Rick.

"So, you're the one who offered us a bed. We are very grateful sir."

Rick looked at them trying not to look to distraught despite his hangover. "Don't mention it"

"This is August, my husband" said Helga happily and she hugged him.

Rick smiled at them as Sam came down the stairs, he grabbed his coat and hat and walked over to the trio at the counter. "If that will be all Mr. Blaine, I'd like to go home now."

Rick waved his hand "It's alright Sam, take the day off and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr. Blaine" and he quickly left the café.

As he walked outside onto the crowded streets on his way home, he was stopped by two German men in uniform.

"You, Negro!" one of them said stopping him in his tracks. "Where do you think your going?"

"It's Jesse Owens, look" said the other one laughing. "He looks suspicious don't you think?"

"Indeed" said his friend "He's too fat" he poked Sam's large seemingly plumb stomach with his pacer stick. "Off to loot market stalls are we?"

Sam stepped back a little, not sure what to tell them, he put his shaking hand in his pocket. "I don't know what you want from me sir"

The German who was mocking him laughed "Of course not, you don't know anything do you Negro?" He stepped closer too him.

Sam was about to make a break for it when Rick walked down the street. "What's going on here?"

The two looked at him and laughed "It's Herr Rick from the Café! Is this your negro?"

The other soldier urged his friend to move on "Come on Hans, let's go."

Hans nodded his head "I'll be watching you Negro." He poked his belly again and they walked away.

"Are you alright?" Rick looked back at them and back at Sam

"I'm fine Mr. Blaine, I've been stopped by those men before and I don't know what they want."

"Don't worry about it, head along home Sam."

"But the Germans might know who you are, remember Major Strasser and that incident at the airport you told me about? If they find out it was you then-"

"Keep your voice down" Said Rick quickly. "Captain Renault has that covered, I'll be fine. I'm heading over to the blue parrot for a bit. I'll see you tomorrow Sam"

"Have a good day Mr. Blaine" and Sam hurried along home.

Rick watched him walk quickly down the street and he walked inside the blue parrot, little did he know that two suspicious men in trench coats and fedoras were following him. They muttered something too each other and walked away quickly.


	3. Meeting Veidt

Later that day, Rick and Captain Renault sat at the bar counter of the Cafe Americain talking over old times. Helga and her husband sat at a table close by, also talking to eachother but of more subtle things. She giggled as August appeared to have said something witty and poked her nose. Two suspicious looking men dressed in trenchcoats and fedoras walked into the saloon at sat down at a nearby table. Carl the headwaiter quickly walked over to them to asked them if they wanted a drink, the taller one of the duo quickly waved him away and he rushed over to Rick and Renault.

"Oh Rick, there you are, those two men over there have been in an out for days. Never once have I seen them drink anything, they just sit there and watch people."

Rick looked puzzled and gave a look of concern to Renault who returned the expression. "Do you know them?"

"No sir, but they look rather suspicious"

Rick looked to Renault and he shook his head. "I don't know"

"Oh and I forgot to mention, they were asking for you"

"Me, what do they want? Did they say?"

"No sir but do be careful" He quickly gave the two strange men a glance and quickly walked away.

"Well, I better see what they want." He put his drink down on the counter

Renault did the same. "I'll go too, i'm just as curious to know who they are"

Rick and Renault strided over to their table and the taller man gave them a quick nod. "Ah, you must be Herr Rick, my name is Hans Veidt of the police and this is my assistant Rudolph Kranz. Will you two please have a seat?"

"Certainly" Rick sat down uncomfortably and Renault mimiced him. "But I don't drink with customers"

Kranz shook his head, that's alright. All we want to do is ask a few questions.

"Alright" Rick shifted in his seat.

Veidt strained himself and pulled out a piece of paper. "First of all, you are familiar with the criminal by the name of Ugarte correct?"

"Yes, he died a couple of weeks ago."

"Ja, and you are aware of the letters of transit he had? He brought them here not long ago"

"Yes, he tried getting me to hold on to them"

"And obviously you took them, because not long afterward another criminal by the name of Victor Lazlo came here looking for the letters am I correct"

"Yes, he left with them a week ago and he's in America now"

"An officer by the name of Major Strasser of the SS arrived here looking for him. Herr Rick I'm going to get right to the point. He is dead and Lazlo escaped and I want to know why."

"I thought the Germans knew everything, unless your all braindead, or was that always the case?"

Captain Renault gave him a soft kick under the table and gave the two men an iffy smile. "He's joking, Monsiuer Rick has a rather broad sense of humor, isn't that right?" He gave Rick another kick and Rick nodded back.

Veidt eyed both of them under the rim of his hat, Kranz was impationtly fiddling with a pencil in his hands. "I'll have you know, we know more about you then we think Herr Blaine. Are you not exiled from your counry for murder? but thats beside the point."

Rick shifted in his seat again and failed to notice he was beginning to swet.

Veidt noticed this and give a small sinister smirk, a smirk that didn't belong on a face like his. The outlines and wrinkles on his face indicated that he rarely smiled, he had thin eyebrows and dark brown eyes, the wrinkles on his face would make one assume that he is around 50 years old. But for his age he was rather built, he wore a golden ring on his hand indicating he was married. Rick noticed this and wondered why any woman would want to be with a man with such a sinister atmosphere. However from a glance, Veidt would seem like a charming man, but to Rick he offered no charm.

"I don't know what you want-" said Rick before he was cut off by Kranz

"We're also investigating two Czech fugitives on the run, we have reason to believe that are hiding in Casablanca."

Rick tried to hide the fact that was shaking. "If I see them i'll let you know"

"We know you will Herr Blaine" said Veidt, his tone indicated that he was almost saying 'Yes Rick, you will tell us or else' "Well, Herr Kranze and I must be off. We have much to do tonight."

He slipped on his leather gloves and offered Rick his hand. He hesitated until he shook it. Veidt gave him another unwelcoming smirk that made him cringe, he felt like his dark brown eyes were staring into his soul, like he was trying to find the answers to his questions in Rick's head.

"It was nice talking to you Herr Blaine" Rick tried to pull away but his grip tightened. "And Herr Blaine, we are watching you, you know. So be careful, were always watching." He let go and looked at Captain Renault. "If you see anything suspicious Captain, you let us know."

Captain Renault nodded and the trio strided out of the Cafe. Rick lit a cigarette uneasily and inhaled deeply, looked at Renault and walked away. He was stopped by Helga who had a look of deep concern on her face.

"Monsieur Rick, who was that?"

"I don't know, but they aren't here for the boos. Whenever those two come in here I want you and your husband to go upstairs understand? Now go and sit with him, he seems anxious

She nodded and walked back to August who had a look of worry on his face. Helga put a hand on his and he pressed his forhead against hers as they started to hold hands and close their eyes, suddenly a small tear dripped from Helga's eye but August quickly wiped it away. The couple got up and slowly walk to their upstairs room, arms around eachother. Rick watched them leave and he felt a bit of pity, he understood why Lazlo was so determined to keep fighting the Germans while he was here, for people like Helga and August. Thousands, millions like them, he wanted to help them win. To turn those tears of sadness and fear into tears of joy and cries of freedom.

Sam walked over to Rick and put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright"

"Ya, i'm fine"

"Some times huh"

Rick paused and look down at his shoes "Ya, some times"

The streets of Casablanca were empty while Kranz and Veidt walked down the street. Veidt lit a cigarette whilst resting his other hand in his pocket, fiddling with a lugar.

"So, any word from our informants?"

Kranz shook his head "No sir, they confronted the negro again this morning but he didnt behave suspiciously at all"

"Did they question him"

"Nein, but they do tend to get in his face often"

Veidt shook his head. "Tell them to stop being so upfront and to sit more on the sidelines. meet them at Herr Blaine's cafe tomorrow and have a drink, be casual. Don't raise too much suspicion."

"It will be done sir, are you sure it's Herr Blaine who killed Major Strasser?"

"I don't know, he's a suspect and he must be treated like one, but we'll know"

"Ja, sir"

Later that night Rick sat in his office again drinking the rest of the night away, Sam playedthe piano and sang as usual, Renault sat at the gambling table trying his luck with both the game and the woman sitting there. But Rick wasn't drinking over an aching heart this time, this time he was worried about his own skin. He took another shot of whiskey and puffed at a cigarette.


	4. Trouble in the Saloon

Rick sat at and a table in the cafe with Helga, August and Carl having a drink. It was one of the very few times he decided to drink with a costumer, considering that he was infamous for not doing so.

"So where you you two born?" Rick asked pouring everyone a drink with a cigarette in his mouth.

"We were born in Prague, August and I grew up togethor." She said smiling broadly.

"Yes we did" Nodded August. "She was always the smarter one, always studying and helping the family."

"and you were a trouble-maker, I remember you threw a boy in the canal once in a fight"

"Do you remember Anika Dosler? You slapped her for picking fights with you"

"I guess we're both trouble-makers in our own way"

"And to the Germans we are terrorists"

"Enough about the Germans darling, let's drink. It's a happy night isn't it Carl?"

August picked up his glass and looked Helga in the eyes and smiled. He raised his glass to her and she did the same slightly blushing. Rick noticed this and he immidiatly noticed that this interaction that they were having was strikingly familiar to what Him and Ilsa did in Paris. Memories stirred in his complicated mind. "Here's looking at you kid" as he raised his glass and drank. He remember Ilsa's distinct smile as he did this. "If you shouldn't get away, I mean, if, if something should keep us apart, wherever they put you and wherever I'll be, I want you to know..." then they kissed. That memory, so vididly planted in Rick's head stung him. He was lost in deep thought when August shook him and Rick was back in Casablanca again, Paris only being a memory.

"Are you alright Rick"

"Ya, i'm fine"

Helga smiled reassuringly "So yes, since then we've been married and I don't think i'd chose anybody else" as she held August's arm.

Carl smiled and raised his glass. "Indeed it is, bless you both"

Sam, as usual was playing his piano and started singing.

_Comin' in on a wing and a prayer_

_Comin' in on a wing and a prayer_

_Though there's one motor gone _

_We can still carry on_

_Comin' in on a wing and a prayer_

Helga smiled happily at the music and jumped out of her seat. "Come on August, let's dance!" She tugged on his arm.

"Oh, i'm not much of a dancer darli-"

"Nonsense! Come on"

She managed to get him out of the chair and they walked to the middle of the Cafe beside Sam's piano and started dancing happily. Helga laughing and blushing at the same time, along with August, the people clapping and cheering them eventually got up and danced aswell.

"What a beautiful couple, cheers to them" Said Carl as he raised his class and drank.

Rick watched them and suddenly the image of him and Ilsa came into mind again. He had to shake himself to get snapped into reality. He cursed himself under his breath for being so soft.

Captain Renault walked over with a seemingly jolly fat looking man with a large grin. "Ferari is here to see you" and Renault quickly walked back to his game.

Rick nodded "Ferari, how is life at the blue parrot?"

"It's going well, I noticed you opened your place up again. How's life at the Americain?"

"It's alright, we've been getting company" He jerked his head toward Kranz who was sitting with two other German soldiers, the ones from the other day at a table at the back of the room.

Ferari looked over at him at them and looked back at Rick "I see"

"And no, Sam isn't for sale."

"I wasn't going to bother you about that, i'm here for something different. Funny you mentioned that man over there" He inched closer. "A couple of days ago he came inside my cafe with another German, and older one. They questioned me about you. They asked me how long i've known you for, is buisness alright at your cafe, things like that."

"I see, do they come often?"

"Every now and them, I think they are up to something suspicous"

Carl, who was listening in the whole time spoke his piece. "Yes, they come in here too, they really seem like suspicious people"

Suddenly one of the Gemans at the table stumbled over to Rick's table with a bottle in his hand, he leaned on the table and accidently knocked over Carl's drink. Distraught and no idea what he's doing get's cross.

"Dumkobf (_idiot_)"

It took everything in Carl's power not to hit the drunken soldier but he refrained himself and got up "Watch where your going! I'm sorry Rick, I'll clean up the mess" and he quickly walked away giving the German a weird look.

"What are you looking at fat man?" He said slurring his words. He then looked at Rick.

"You, You own the negro man over there." He pointed slightly past Sam at an elderly Morrocon couple that walked passed. They seemed to have heard him and gave him an awkward look and walked faster. "Y-your hiding jews, and we're gonna find them do hear me?" He said slurring his words. He burped loudly and startled another couple that walked by. Rick was going to open his mouth when August walked over to the table and gave the German a look.

"Excuse me, do we know you?"

The Geman looked up at him and widened his eyes. "You, your the jew. I've seen you before"

"I'd suggest you leave at once"

"Or else what?"

Helga walked over to Carl and gently tugged on his arm. "Come on darling"

The German smirked at the woman and stumbled closer too her.

"Your his wife? Your pretty good looking" He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "For a Jew"

He went to kiss her when Helga slapped him. The German went to hit her when August hit him first. He went to strike back when Rick threw his fist full force into the soldier's face, knocking him down onto the floor causing people to nearly trip over him. People started to gather around in anticipation of a fight as Sam stopped playing and tried to peak over the growing croud. Kranz quickly pushed the people aside and helped the German up, grabbing him by the arm and started shouting at him in German. He handed him over to his friend who brought him out of the crowd. Kranz walked over to Rick.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you and your friends out of my Saloon"

"Is that so? Who do you think you are? Do you have any idea who your dealing with?"

"I know exactly who i'm dealing with, and I want you out of my Saloon, I'll get Captain Renault to escort you out"

"Captain Renault may be your friend, but he is still a Police prefect who answers to the Vichy authorites, who answers to us!" His voice, after growing louder then went down to a low hiss. "Your getting involved with the wrong people Herr Rick, we know who you are and you are crossing a very dangerous line. If you want to keep your cafe..." He paused and lowed his voice more "Or your life for that matter, I'd highly reccommend you do as I say. Your pride Herr Blaine, will be your downfall."

He quickly stormed off as Rick and Furari watched him leave. Furari gave him a look of envy, then of worry.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rick" and he quickly walked out.

Rick looked around at the confused crowd. "There's nothing to see here, go back to what you were doing"

After a brief pause and silence, the crowd dispersed muttering amoungst themselves. Sam started playing again, slightly unsure whether or not it was an appropriate time.

"Are you alright?" Rick asked the couple.

August nodded reassuringly "We're fine Rick, thank you" he escorted his stunned wife upstairs. Rick watched them as Carl walked over to Rick and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Is everything alright?"

"Ya, i'm fine."

"I'll stay tonight and watch the cafe if you like"

"No Carl, it's fine. I'm going home, i'm closing up early tonight. You head home and see your wife. Goodnight"

Later that night he sat alone in his apartment puffing on a cigarette. Thinking about what he had to do to get Lazlo and Ilsa out of Casablanca and what he's doing now. He shook his head and thought "Look what you got yourself into now" He took a big drink from a whiskey glass and puffed away on a cigarrete, closed his eyes and went into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
